


Locker Rooms are a Gay Boy's Wet Dream

by magneticdice



Series: Fic!February15 [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Challenge - Fic!February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Rooms are a Gay Boy's Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1toomany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1toomany/gifts).



> this one is for Tammy because she kept harassing me to write something smutty. well, here you go. and also a huge thank you to stubliminalmessaging for beta'ing this for me.

Mickey hated high school. It wasn't such a surprise – he was a Milkovich, after all. He hated the teachers and their arbitrary rules, hated that the curriculum was bullshit that would never apply to anything in real life, but most of all, he hated how everyone just bought into it, as if you couldn't succeed in life _without_ going to school.

The thing was, school could be a lot of fun when you didn’t give a shit about it. For example, it was a great place for Mickey to unload some coke for a quick buck. It was also really convenient if Mickey was looking to get laid; there were a ton of scared little freshmen who wouldn’t dream of saying anything about hooking up with a Milkovich, especially if that Milkovich threatened to smash their teeth out of their heads if they breathed a word to anyone.

Mickey had a method, and was extremely careful about it. It was easy to pick up on who was gay and who wasn’t. He just took his time changing after gym class, and kept an eye out for anyone who stared a little longer than they should have. Then he hung back in the locker room until everyone else left ‒ everyone, that is, except the flavor of the week.

He never felt like he was taking advantage of anyone, and it wasn’t like they really had anything to complain about; he gave them a good fuck and sent them on their way. End of story.

That all changed when he met Ian Gallagher, although he didn’t bother learning the kid’s name until later. Mickey spotted him getting dressed after class, sneaking peeks in Mickey’s direction when he thought the older boy wasn’t looking. Mickey noticed how slowly the redhead was getting ready, taking his time wiping down his sweaty body with his towel before changing into his regular clothes. All the signs were there.

As the last kid left, Mickey idled closer to the redhead. The silent exchange was the same as usual, both boys understanding what the other wanted. Mickey tipped his head in the direction of the bathroom and the younger boy went on ahead, only looking back over his shoulder once to make sure he was being followed.

They walked into the farthest stall and Mickey pushed the boy in a little more roughly than necessary before locking the door behind them. The redhead turned around and laughed softly, then looked at Mickey with excitement in his eyes.

Mickey unzipped his jeans and waited for the boy to follow suit, but he didn’t move; he just stared at Mickey in anticipation. He momentarily wondered if it was the kid’s first time, but pushed the thought from his mind. That wasn’t any of his business. The kid had chosen to be there of his own free will.

“Take your pants off,” Mickey ordered in a whisper, then reached into his pocket for a condom and a small packet of lube.

The redhead grabbed the condom out of his hand without warning.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mickey demanded, still conscious of keeping his voice low.

The freshman carefully tore the gold package open and his tongue flicked out, wetting his soft-looking, red lips.

“Oh,” Mickey muttered, focusing on the redhead’s mouth. Well, he hadn’t been expecting it, but a blowjob would be nice, especially from the eager-looking boy in front of him.

The boy unzipped his own pants and pulled out his dick, then started stroking it with his free hand. Mickey didn’t think much of that; some guys liked rubbing one out while giving head, didn’t they? But then, instead of getting on his knees, the redhead slipped the condom onto his now-hard, massive erection.

Mickey chuckled, then looked at the redhead like he was an absolute idiot. “I don’t think you get how this works,” he sneered.

Wordlessly, the freshman reached down and took a hold of Mickey’s cock. His long fingers wrapped around it and he slid his hand down Mickey’s length as it hardened in his firm grasp. He kept his eyes trained on Mickey’s the entire time. Mickey relaxed a fraction, leaning back against the stall door.

“I know what I’m doing,” the redhead told him, still stroking himself and Mickey simultaneously. He leaned forward and Mickey thought for a second that the kid was going to try to kiss him or something. He turned his head to the side and the younger boy only stopped advancing when his lips were next to Mickey’s ear.

“I’m doing you,” he said, whispering the words to him.

The soft breeze against Mickey’s ear sent a shiver down his neck and all the way down his back.

“The fuck you are,” Mickey breathed, turning to look at the boy with his brows furrowed in a pointed glare.

“I _am_ ,” the freshman confidently asserted. “I’m gonna give it to you good and hard and you’re gonna _love_ it,” he told the brunet, voice dripping with lust, causing Mickey’s dick to grow even harder in his hands.

Mickey swallowed the lump he felt forming in his throat. Nothing about the situation was going according to plan. None of the little shits he fucked would have ever dared to assume Mickey Milkovich would bottom for them, yet here was this cocky freshman, doing just that.

He might have thought about it once or twice, but Mickey never expected that he would really consider letting someone else fuck him. Part of the reason was because he wasn’t a bitch and would never let anyone even _dare_ to think it.

The other part ‒ which he would never admit, not even to himself ‒ was fear, and not just because of the sheer size of the redhead’s penis, which was fucking ridiculous. Like, where was it even supposed to go? Into his intestines?

The younger boy let go of him and Mickey involuntarily shifted closer to the redhead, his body subconsciously reacting to the loss of contact.

“Give me the lube and turn around,” the boy told him, holding his hand out expectantly.

Mickey hesitated. He had a few options: he could tell the kid he was fucking delusional, then either fuck him or end it if he wasn’t into hooking up on Mickey’s terms; or he could do what the redhead was suggesting.

Before he could make up his mind, the redhead stepped closer and put his hands on either side of Mickey’s waist, positioning them just under the older boy’s shirt so that they made contact with his skin. He was watching Mickey intently, as if gauging his reaction before he continued moving them lower. He hooked his thumbs underneath Mickey’s loose jeans and guiding them down Mickey’s hips, all the while letting his fingers trail on the warm, soft skin there.

Mickey couldn’t think clearly. He was on sensory overload, and that, combined with the sheer _need_ he felt for more of the boy’s touches, somehow led to him opening his hand and presenting the lube packet he’d taken out of his jeans earlier.

The redhead smiled a toothy grin to Mickey once he saw it. He reached for it with one hand and used the other to cup Mickey’s ass and guide him around, turning him so that he was facing the stall door.

Mickey closed his eyes as he felt the cold lubricant press against him.

“Don’t worry,” the boy said against his ear once more. “I’ll make sure you’re ready.” It was a stark difference from what he had told Mickey earlier about giving it to him hard, and he was silently relieved by the boy’s promise.

Mickey let out a ragged breath, forcing himself to relax, but kept his eyes shut as the boy proceeded to patiently prep him, the lube getting warmer and less uncomfortable as the boy’s long fingers pressed into Mickey and stretched him out. He kept his other hand on Mickey’s hip, reassuringly rubbing his thumb against Mickey once in a while.

“Is it okay?” the redhead asked. “Can I…”

Mickey tried to respond, tried to tell him that his fingers no longer felt _foreign_ inside of him… that he thought he was as ready as he was ever going to be... but he couldn’t get his mouth to say any of those things. He was scared, but he settled for an affirmative grunt.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” the boy told him. Mickey blushed at the thought of some freshman knowing more about how he was feeling than he did himself, and was grateful that the redhead couldn’t see his face. He kept his own hands braced against the metal of the stall as he felt the younger boy line himself up at Mickey’s entrance and push himself in slowly.

Mickey wanted to scream. He wanted to open the door and run away. He wanted the boy to _stop_. He rested his head on his outstretched arm, and bit down. Milkoviches didn’t run from pain. Milkoviches weren’t _pussies_.

The boy must have felt him tense because he stopped pushing forward and froze, allowing Mickey to calm down from his initial panic. “I won’t move until you’re ready,” he said, placing his other hand back on Mickey’s hip, then gently massaging the older boy. It worked, and Mickey eventually relaxed enough where he could breathe again. He no longer felt like he was a piece of meat being skewered before a barbecue.

He didn’t trust himself to speak, so instead, he rocked back a bit, letting the boy know he was ready. The redhead began moving again, but more cautiously; Mickey could feel it in the way he was slowly moving in and out while still keeping a firm grip on his hips, as if to control himself.

As Mickey got used to the feeling of the boy’s dick inside of him, his erection slowly began returning. He had lost it for a while during the initial penetration, but the boy’s movements were starting to become pleasant.

The guy leaned forward, resting against Mickey’s back. He could feel his chest press against him with each low grunt. “You feel so good,” he huffed, and the fucked up part was that Mickey’s body responded to it like a compliment.

The redhead took a step back and pulled Mickey with him, changing their angle so that he could piston into him with greater force, clearly picking up on the fact that Mickey was starting to enjoy it.

That was when Mickey felt it for the first time: a jab at something that put his whole body on alert. It was an intense feeling that sent a shiver down his back and made his dick finally stand at full attention. Mickey even let out an unwilling gasp before biting down on his forearm again.

The boy let go of one hip and reached around to grab Mickey’s dick. He pumped it in time to his gyrations, grunting as he got closer to his climax. The younger boy kept grinding against that spot inside of him that sent shocks through his body and Mickey felt like he was about to orgasm with each powerful thrust.

So _this_ was what the redhead had meant when he’d told Mickey he was going to give it to him good and hard and that he was going to love it...

“Are you close?” the boy wondered. Mickey nodded quickly, assuming the redhead could see his head move from behind him. They were both panting and Mickey could feel the boy’s movements becoming more and more erratic.

He moved one of his hands down to wrap it around his cock and took over pumping it. The redhead grabbed him around his waist harder than he had before, fingers digging into Mickey’s stomach with enough force to leave bruises as he thrust even deeper. The boy stilled as he came, and Mickey was only a few seconds behind him, grunting as he exploded into his own hand.

The boy let go of him and Mickey heard a squeaking sound as he pulled on the toilet paper roll, then passed a wad of the thin tissue to Mickey. They both cleaned up and pulled up their pants, and the boy tossed the used condom into the toilet.

Mickey bit his bottom lip as he looked up at the skinny redhead, only noticing his green eyes and freckles for the first time.

“You say anything about this to anyone and I’ll cut your tongue outta your head,” Mickey told him. Unlike the other freshmen before him who had cowered at Mickey’s words, the redhead grinned back at him, and Mickey didn’t know if he should be worried or relieved.

The bell that signalled the start of their next period rang loudly overhead. The redhead leaned down and grabbed his backpack while Mickey unlocked the stall door.

“I’ll bring the lube tomorrow,” the kid said, earlier confidence returning as he quickly hurried off, leaving Mickey with a lot to think about… like, for starters, the redhead’s name. Maybe high school wasn’t useless after all.

  



End file.
